Wish upon a star
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: Joey and Seto are all ways fighting, so after nights of worrying, Yugi decides to do some thing about it, now Joey is-
1. the wish

Disclaimer:   
  
Sun: come on people, if we owned it, would we be getting a welfare check every month?!  
  
Fire: though, we will own it,..........WHEN WE DOMINATE THE WORLD!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: "O_O" no we-  
  
Fire: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: but-  
  
Fire: I SAID, SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now, for all the dumb- i meen,..........people out there, who wants to say the disclaimer?  
  
Earth:......uh..........* rases her hand *   
  
Fire: good! go ahead.  
  
Earth: * Deep breath * we don't own YU-GI-OH, or any of it's charectors, we're just using them for this fic   
( wich is ours )   
  
Fire: * interupts * but we will own them, WHEN WE DOMINATE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Earth: yes, but, for now, we sadly don't.  
  
Fire: but, we will.  
  
Water: riiiiiiight................  
  
WARNING! WARNING! : this fic contains: Yaoi, MP ( male pregnancy ) mentions of drug use, and MAY have a Lemon. yeah, that bull-sh*t. but, don't worry, if we decide to put a Lemon up, we'll put a BIG FAT warning   
for all the lil' kiddies to run away. so, just remember, we warned you!  
  
Fire: and, any one who dare's to report us, will die a slow and painfull death! ok, now......ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish upon a star  
chapter 1  
the wish  
  
It was a clear stary night, in the city of Domino, as Yugi lyed awake in his bed, thatnks to a certain blonde   
that was plauging his mind. No, he did'nt have a crush on his best friend, the Truth was, he was worried about him. It had been a year since Battle city, and seto and Joey had been dating for a while, but they were   
always getting in fights about this and that, and the same thing would always happen: they'd get in a fight,  
Joey'd give him the cold-shoulder for a couple days, they'd get back together, and have great make-up sex.  
yugi sighed. one day his friend would get suriously hurt. Seto was'nt the most sensitive person, but Joey loved him. He just wished there was some thing he could do. suddenly, Yugi had an idea! of course, it was'nt a very "good" idea, but it was worth a shot, so Yugi crawled up on to his window-sill, and eagerly searched the night sky, untill he spotted it: the first evening star. Yugi closed his Eyes, and crossed his heart, and began to resite the rather childish ritual: " star light, Star bright, First star i see tonight, Wish i may, Wish i might, have the wish i wish tonight.................i wish Seto and Joey could be happy.....together.  
  
***********************************************************  
Some where on the other side of Domino, Joey tossed and turned in his sleep, do to a constent pain in his lower stomach. he'd gotten up at least 5 times that night, when he felt like he was going to get sick , but it would just go away every time he tried, so he figured it was just a cold coming on, and went back to sleep.  
Little did he know, it was much bigger than just a cold. For in a couple of months, he and Seto's Lifes would never be the same. Yes, After 9 or 10 months, they would finally be happy.........together.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sun: ok, people, i know this chapter kind of.........um..........  
  
Fire: Sucked.  
  
Water: but believe me, it "WILL" get better.  
  
Earth: this is like, kind of just to let you know what's goin on.  
  
Sun: so, don't give up on us yet!  
  
Baby: pwease, R&R! Bye Bye! 


	2. the results

disclaimer: Nope! still don't own it!  
  
( A/N:  
  
Sun: hihi people! welcome back!  
  
Water: this chapter's alot better than the last one! and, ( gasp )   
WE GET TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: as if they already did'nt know..................  
  
Earth: but, for those who "don't" know, Joey is *************** and it's Seto's *****************  
OH MY GOD! fire, what did you do?!  
  
Fire: hehehehehehehehehe......i stole SSJ sky's Spoiler detecter!  
  
Earth: "O_O" but.............now i can't spoil the story!   
WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: earthy_chan, it's ok..............uh...........I KNOW! let's go to the reveiwes!  
  
Earth: ( sniffle ) ok.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa and Neko:  
  
thanks! by the way, we read your story, ( fairys magic ) it's great!  
  
Kaneda-shotaro and Yami Tetsuo:  
  
yep! you guessed it! by the way, you spelled it wrong.  
  
Daisy:  
  
( fire ) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( hugs Nuva ) NOW I CAN DOMINATE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
87:   
  
thanks! glad you like it so far!  
  
Blue Lagoon Loon:  
  
( fans four-head ) yes, i know, it's shocking.  
  
Lady Guena:   
  
hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...............only WE know the answers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: thanks again, to all who reveiwed!  
  
Fire: ( hugs, and nearly chokes Nuva ) NOW! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!! ( grabs popcorn )   
would you like some popcorn, Nuva?   
  
Nuva: "O_O"  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 2- the results:  
  
The next morning, Yugi slept peacefully, despite his Grampa's poor attempts to wake him,   
along with the now broken alarm clock in the corner. apperently, he'd been up all night,   
because: 1: he was Worried sick about Joey, and 2: he had tones of home-work to do.  
// wait a sec...................home work comes from..........  
SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! // Yugi squinted over at his brocken alarm clock,   
wich now read: 12:04. HE WAS   
3 1/2 HOURS LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yugi leapt out of bed, Brushed his teeth and hair,   
Showered and got dressed, all in 7 minutes flat,   
then rushed down stairs to meet his grampa.   
" ah, Yugi, you're up! what would you like to eat? " Grampa asked, while looking down   
( A/N: sorry, i just had to put that in there ) at his grandson.   
"no time, Grampa, gotta go meet Joey! " with that,   
Yugi rushed out of the door to meet his blonde friend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could down the rainy streets of Domino, his feet beating in   
unison with his heart. looks like he'd be joining Joey in detention. oh well!   
that'll be the perfect time to talk to him! at least he had one thing figured out.  
Yugi sighed as he finally reached the steps of Domino high, and stepped threw the large Double-doors.  
today, was going to be very interesting.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Yugi rushed threw the now empty halls of Domino high, ignoring the complaints of  
all of his teachers, untill he spotted an un-ruley mass of blonde hair, a.k.a: Joey,   
after 4 hours, still fumbling with his locker. Yugi chuckled quietly to him self, and jogged over to help him.  
" hey Joey, need some help? " Yugi asked, in his usuall polite tone. Joey quirked an eye-brow   
at his small friend, but took a step back so he could try his luck at the stuborn locker.  
a few moments later, the locker-door popped open, followed by a huge mass of papers, books, clothes,   
and just about every thing else under the sun. Yugi, being the curiose person he was, immediatly  
began searching threw the various objects." jeez, Joey, no wonder your locker would'nt open! how much stuff do   
you have in here?! " Joey only shrugged, and for once in his life, could'nt wait to get to class, before Yugi   
found his- " oh my god! is this porn?! " "....uh......come on Yugi, we gotta get to health!"  
" but i have'nt gone to my locker yet! " " COME ON, YUGI, WE GOTTA GO! GOGOGOGOGO! "  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Joey walked in the door just in time for one of MRS. Dapore's ( 1 ) evil health video from   
hell. " now, this Video may scare some of you, but just remember, Child birth is perfectly natural. "  
with that, Mrs. Dapore slunched back in to her desk, and proceded to read her magizine, completely apsent   
minded of the students around her. After hearing what the video was about, Joey's eyes nearly popped out  
of his head. His mother had told him how pain-full child-birth was, so he new he probably would'nt make it   
threw the video with out getting sick. Turns out he was right. the second he heard the woman scream,  
Joey rushed down the hall towards the school bath-room, to save what little dignity he had left.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
15 minutes later, after relieving him self of every thing he'd eaten that day, Joey began walking down the hall,  
only to run into his least favorite person ( we all no who that is ^_~ ) landing smack on his head with a loud crack.  
" hey, watch where you're-...........oh. it's you..........should've expected that. " Joey only shook his head, being to   
dizzy to do much else. " hey.........you ok? " seto asked with at least a " little " concerene. " yeah, i'm fine.........  
AH! never mind, i think i'm gonna pass out! " Seto's eyes widened in fear for his ex-boy friend, and he quickly  
scooped the blonde up in his arms. " i'll get you to the nurse! " was all Joey heard before he let sweet bliss-full   
dark-ness consume him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After carefully inspecting her pationt, nurse Joy ( 2 )   
stepped into the small lobby, only to come face to face with a pair   
of colbalt eyes, demanding her cooperation.   
" WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM!? IS HE OK?! " Nurse Joy's eyes widened in both fear and amazment   
of the tall teen's strangth. " N-nothing's wrong with him...........he's...........he's pregnant! "  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sun: ( gasp ) Joey's Pregnant?!  
  
Water: yeah, you knew that!   
  
Sun: ( looks sheepish ) oh! right! but they did'nt!  
  
Fire: or at least some of them did'nt.  
  
Earth: ( gasp ) what will Seto say?! Will the baby be healthy?! Will Joey ever clean out his locker?!  
why am i asking you this?! there's only one way to find out! R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	3. Mai

Disclaimer: * sighs * what do you think?!  
  
( A/N:  
  
Sun: howdy howdy F****ckin partners! welcome back!  
  
Water: chapter 3 is finally done! it did'nt take us "that" long, now did it?  
well, we just could'nt keep you in suspence, so we worked are asses off to get it done!  
  
Earth: yep! so, i'm sure you're getting bored by now, so let's skip to are favorite part!   
fire, would you like to do the shout outs?  
  
Fire: ( reading " how to dominate the world for dummies " ) uh-huh, sure. ( hands 10 bucks to Yugi )  
  
Earth: you bribed yugi to do the shout-outs?  
  
Fire: YEP! ^_^  
  
Earth: * sighs * Lazy ass.  
  
Yugi: * deep breath * Daisy, Ladyguena & Kaneda&Yami Tetsuo. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Earth: ( pats Yugi's head ) Good boy! you did great!  
  
Yugi: can i go home now?  
  
Earth: yeah, sure.  
  
Yugi: ( runs off as fast as he can )  
  
Water: now, bitches and gentle-men, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He's..........he's what?! " Nurse Joy sighed. she really should have expected that. " He's Pregnant, with your Child!  
..................or should i say children! " Seto gulped, and prayed to any god that was listening, that he'd heard her wrong. " Children?! " Nurse Joy nodded happily, and had to hold back a giggle. It was actually pretty funny.  
" yep! twin girls!...........are you ok? " Seto only nodded lazily, being to shocked to do much else.   
" uh huh, Just................fine." Seto maneged to say, before passing out on the lobby floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's eyes fluttered open, only to meet a pair of large violet orbs, that belonged to Yugi.  
" GAH! what are you doing?! Where am i?! " Yugi gripped Seto's shoulders tightly, in some poor attempt  
to calm his frightened friend, but, failed miserably. " SETO!!! calm down! you're at home, School ended an hour ago. "  
" Where's Joey?! " " He's upstairs in the guest room. " Yugi Replied. Seto barely muttered so much as a thank you,  
before running off to tend to the new carrier of his children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey sighed as he placed a gentle hand on his slightly swolen stomach, Trying to let the days events sink in.  
" great, i'm already gettin heavy........hmmmmm, speakin of wich, i wonder where Kaiba is....."  
as if on Que, Seto burst threw the large double doors, and was immediatly at Joey's side.   
" god, ever heard of Knockin?! " Seto ignored Joey's statment, for the moment. " Joey! You're ok! "  
Joey quirked an eye-brow at his spastic lover. " why would'nt i be? " " well, ...........because........you're.........."  
" because i'm...........pregnant? " Seto sighed in relief. he did'nt think he had the guts to even say it just yet.  
" yes! because you're pregnant! " Joey only smiled at his lovers over reactment.   
It was rather amusing to watch him freak out at something so simple. to Joey, it was no big deal. " i'm fine. "  
" good! i'll be going then. "  
" oh! wait. would you mind gettin me somethin to eat? " Joey asked hopefully. " sure. i'll be back in a minute. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 bags of potaeto chips, 7 sodas, 3 cups of coffee, 13 donuts, and 8 cup cakes later, Seto sat at the end   
of the large dinner table, watching Joey with amusement as he shuffled threw the cabnets, in his ever lasting search  
for potaeto chips. " Kaiba..........we're outa potaeto chips. " "...............so? " Joey's eyes narrowed at his snooty ex.  
" so, go get some! " " but-" " GO!!!!!!! " Seto's eyes widened at his irretable lover. " fine, i'm goin. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto hurriedly searched threw the variouse bags of potatoe chips, untill he found a bag Of ' Mikesells original '.  
After placing the bag in the cart, and headed down the isle, untill he heard a familar squeely voice.   
// Please tell me that's not who i think it is....// Seto cautiously turned his head, only to come face to..........um,  
breasts with none other than Mai Valentine./ /those can't be real //  
" Hi, Seto-kun!!!!!!! i just heard about you and Joey. Your Babys will be soooooo cute!!!!!!!! but, don't worry, i won't tell  
any one! so, have you gone shopping yet?! " "......uh.......no. not yet. " " what?! what are they supposed to do?   
run around naked all day?! you "must" come shopping with me tommarow! " "but-" ignoring Seto's protests, Mai   
reached into her barely there blouse, and pulled out a small white card. " now, here's my address, you can pick  
me up at 7:00, ok?! " "no, i-" "bye, Seto-kun!" Seto sighed. There really was no point in argueing with her,  
so he paid for the chips, and headed out towards the Limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Joey?! " Seto called into the large mansion. " Joe-GAH!" before Seto could finish his sentence, he was roufly  
tackled to the ground, and smothered in a fury mass of blonde hair. " Did you get em?! " Seto reached into the  
plastic grocery bag, and pulled out the bag of chips, much to the relief of Joey. " yeah, i got em, here! "  
Joey nearly squeeled with excitement, as Seto handed over the bag of chips. " oh, and i.........uh.........ran into Mai at  
the store. " Joey stopped in mid-chomp at the mention of his preppy friend. ".........and? "   
" and..........she wants me to go baby-shopping with her tommarow. " " oh...........ok! " after giving his agreement,  
Joey went right back to munching on his chips. " ok? OK?! ARE'NT YOU WORRIED ABOUT WHAT SHE'LL DO  
TO ARE CHILDREN?!?!?!?!? " "no...........you're forgetting, we still have 5 months. we can allways take'em back! "  
Seto's eye began to twich, as realization sunck in, that for once,..........he was RIGHT!!!!!!! // if i'm such a geniuse,  
how come i never thought of that?! // " ok! so, tommarow, i'll go shopping with Mai, and you 3 can go for an appointment  
with my docter! " that said, Seto got up from his spot on the floor, and walked up stairs, leaving behind a very   
stunned Joey. Seto new, - yet did'nt care - that he HATED doctors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! another peice of shi- i meen,........chapter!!!!!!  
  
Water: so, what'd you think?!  
  
Earth: good? bad? rot in hell?! you must let us know! R&R!  
  
Fire: flames will be used to burn you on the stake!!!!!!!  
  
Baby: bye bye!!!!!!! 


	4. shopping trip from hell

Disclaimer: -_-' go back to chapter 1.  
  
Sun: ( jumps around happily ) YAY!!!!!!!! THEY ACTUALLY LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: "O_O" they.........they do?!  
  
Fire: yep! wow, that's hard to believe!  
  
Earth: and not one single flame! ( sniffle ) you like me, you really like me!  
  
Fire: what do you meen YOU?!  
  
Earth: ( blushes ) oh, sorry! ( sniffle ) you like US, you really like US!  
  
Sun: that's better!  
  
Water: any way, thank you: Daisy,( thanks for the idea! i might do that! ) Kaneda and Tetsuo,   
and Blue lagoon loon,who reviewed for chapter 2, but we accidently missed her!   
( why does it seem like these are the only people reviewing? )  
  
sun: so, enough of our ranting, here's the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:00 p.m. in the city of Domino, as Seto pulled up to the large house that supposibly belonged to Mai.  
it was nice, it had a nice yard, big porch, and had 2 stories. there was only one thing wrong with it........  
............IT WAS PURPLE!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!! It looked like a big purple barbie house!!! Seto only smirked at it.  
that was sooooo mai! // hm. figures. // trying to ignore the blinding color, Seto walked up to the house, and rang the door bell, which not to his surprise, played the tune to the " thong song. " ( A/N: i have no idea where i came up with that ) a moment later, Seto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. there , standing in front of him, was Mai, wearing  
what had to be the skimpiest purple Mini dress on earth, along with her usuall pair of matching boots.  
( A/N: where the hell does she get those boots?! i've been looking all over for a pair like that! )  
" ..........uh.........er..........hi Mai! " with out thinking, Mai pulled Seto into a painfully tight hug, succesfully crushing  
him in her exceptionaly large ( and exceptionally fake ) breasts. " hi Seto-chan! we're gonna have soooooo much fun! "  
" yes......we.........will" Seto muffled out. " ........um........Mai..........can't..........breath! " hearing this, Mai released  
him from her death grip. her arms were getting tired any way. oh, i'm sorry, Seto-chan! " after Seto caught his breath, Seto gently took Mai by the hand, and proceeded to lead her to the limo. " that's ok, lets just get going. "  
with that, Seto and Mai headed off towards the mall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mean while, at the Kaiba mansion, Joey sat comfertably on the large couch, impationtly awaiting the * shudders *  
docter. apperently, Joey would get the "pleasure" of being the new docs first costumer. he hated docters in general,  
but a bran new one, that probably had no expirence what so ever, now that's scary. but, there was nothing he   
could do now, just.......wait. and plan his suicide attempt. for like the hundereth time that day, Joey looked   
at the large granfather clock, which now read 7:45. he was 45 minutes late! // Grrr....WHERE IS HE?!?! //  
as if on que, there was a knock,......or more of a pound on the large oak double-doors. Joey gulped, in some atempt  
to swallow the large lump in his throught, but that did'nt work, so he got up, and shakely opened the door.  
Joey gasped when he saw who it was he was face to face with........YAMI BAKURA?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they had just arrived at the mall, and all ready, Mai was running around like a maniac, searching threw varios   
stores, untill she found a " baby gap " and settled on that. Seto only stood there, watching with amusment.  
" well, don't just stand there, help me pick something out! " Mai squeeled. "........um.........no, that's ok, i think  
i'll just let you. " Mai frowned at Seto's dissagreement. " don't be silly. these are your kids! " Mai said, as she draged   
Seto over to the clothes rack. " now, pick something out! " Seto did as he was told, and fliped threw the various   
out fits, untill he settled on a pretty frilly pink dress. it woes'nt really his taste, but it was cute. " OOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THAT'S SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!! how much does it cost?! " Seto looked down at the price tag, and almoat fainted   
at the sight. " IT'S $15,000.00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " " so? you're a billoiner, are'nt you?! " Seto looked down at the tag   
again, then back up at Mai, Then price tag, then Mai. tag, Mai, Tag, Mai, Tag, Mai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ba-bakura?! what are you doin here?! " Bakura looked alost shocked! " Don't you know!? i'm your new docter!   
Bakura said with a smirk. " 'O_O' wha-what?! " "yep! i'm volunteering at the hospital! " Joey nearly fainted   
at the thought of Bakura 'Actually' doing something nice. " y-you did?! " Bakura's smile faded at the reason   
why he did this. " damn Ryou made me! he said i should get out more. " Joey had to hold back a giggle at   
this. sweet, little Ryou, made meen nasty tomb robber voluntier at a hospital. " are you gonna let me in,  
or just stand there?! i don't have all day!!!! " " i-i'm sorry, come in. " Joey said in between laughs.   
" now, lets get this over with! " Bakura said, while pulling on a pair of plastic gloves. * golp *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sighed. he, like an idiot, bought the dress. turns out, when you have twins, you have to buy two.  
so he ended up buying 30 dresses, 14 pairs of PJs, 9 pairs of tights, 4 pairs of shoes, 10 pairs of socks,  
100 hair ribbons, baby safe shampoo, 2 cribs, diapers, and a baby name book.  
total price: $600,000,000,000. 37. " i am Never EVER going shopping with you again!!!!!!! "  
Mai was completely un-fased with Seto putting the blame on her. at least the babies would look good!  
" oh, relax! look on the bright side! " "................what bright-side?! " " * blink * * blink *.............your kids will  
look good! " " no, my kids'll look like circus-freaks. " " no, they'll look like super-models. trust me. "  
" the last time you told me that, YOU WENT AND SPENT HALF MY FORTUNE!!!! "   
" yes i did, and i'll spend the other half! don't forget, we still need diapers,paint, strollers,and a bunch of other stuff!  
we're not even half way done!!!!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" hmmmmmm.......well, every thing looks fine. you're doing great! now, let me give you some anti-biotics, and i'll  
be on my way. " " * sighs * ok...... " " hehehehehehehehehehe......" seeing the look on bakura's face, Joey tried   
to get up, but it was too late. before he could run away, Bakura took the needle, and Jabbed it in his stomach as hard   
as he could. " 'O_O' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dropping Mai off at her house, Seto proceeded to go home, but just as he was about to walk in the door,  
he was met by a very angry looking Joey. " he-hey babe! ho-how did it go?! " Seto asked nervously.  
" i...am going......TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: well, that's the end of chapter 4! sorry it took so long.  
  
Fire: dear faithfull readers, i'm afraid we won't be able to up-date for a while.  
  
Water: we're going over to a friends house untill april 6th. sorry!  
  
Earth: but, that should'nt stop you from reveiwing!!!! every one, Wish Lena happy Birth day!!!! ( our friend. )  
R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	5. surprise!

Disclaimer: -_- zzzzzzzzz............  
  
Sun: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: WE WENT TO PITTSBURGH!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!!!!! ( squeels )  
  
Fire: YEP! we got starbucks coffee!!!!!!!!!!! it was yummy. ( gets huge grin like she's stoned )  
mmmmmmmm.........coffee................  
  
Earth: and they gave us free ice-cream, since it was Lena-chan's B-day!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: it was yummy too.........( still grinning )  
  
Earth: OOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WE WENT SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tehehehehehehehehehehehe..............  
  
Sun: YEPS! it was fun, but we're REALLY glad to be home!  
  
Water: ( sniffle ) yep, we missed all of our wonderfull reviewers!!!!!!!! ( wipes tear )  
  
Fire: speaking of reviewes, Thank you: Daisy, & Kaneda and Tetsuo! -_- ( sighs ) they're the only ones that love us enough to review!  
( glares at every one who USED to review, but does'nt any more )  
  
Daisy:   
  
no, Baby gap is'nt that expensive, but it is if you go shopping with Mai.  
  
Kaneda and tetsuo:  
  
( sun ) STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SCARING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( fire ) you had to mention the needles, did'nt you?! IT WAS HARD ENOUGH GETTING HER TO WRITE THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( water ) * shudders * but, thanks any way! oooooh........needles.  
  
( sun ) STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! ( holds ears )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire: ok! now, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto ran as fast as he could towards the turtle game shop, Praying to god that Joey would trip or something.  
he knew that whole Bakura thing was going to far, but noooooooo, he had to go threw with it, like an idiot!  
now Joey was hunting him down with a very wicked looking swiss army knife. // where the hell did he get that?!//  
well, that did'nt matter to him at the moment, all that mattered was that Joey was about castrate him!!!!!!!  
Seto shuddered at the thought. he would'nt do that.............would he?! Seto looked back, only to find that instead of  
stopping, and forgiving him, Joey was only getting closer. // yes he would! // this was not going to be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mean while, at the turtle game shop, Yugi sighed as he tied down another big pink balloon, and slumed down into the large brown-ish couch.  
if every thing went right, Seto and Joey would be here any minute, and they still were'nt done decorating. infact, they were'nt even close.  
Tristan was still wrapping gifts, such as baby clothes, strollers, bottles, ect. Tea was hanging streamers and Ryou was trying to explain to Yami  
where exactly babys come from. ( shudders ) that was nearly impossible. " so you're saying a big bird called a stork flys in and deliveres the baby? "  
Ryou nodded happily, though quite surprised that old trick still worked. " yep! that's what happens! " " but, where does the stork get the baby? "  
"............uh............he.........uh.............er................lays an egg. " " but, where does the egg come from? " " it..........it's magic! yes, that's it, magic! "  
" but, if the storks magic, why could'nt he just make the baby appear magicly with out laying the egg?" " ...........um...........because,.........um...........HE JUST CAN'T!!!!!!!!! " " O_O ok............"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto finally reached the Turtle game shop, just in time to miss Joey's way-to-close-for-comfort blow, and burst threw the door, followed by you-know-who.  
He shakily reached for the door-knob that lead to Yugi's living-room, only to discover that........// IT'S LOCKED?! WHAT THE HELL?!// each time Seto attempted to open the door, Joey took another agonizingly slow step up the stairs. every minute getting closer, and closer, untill........" SURPRISE!!!!!!!"  
Just as Joey was about to thrust the knife into his lover's..........lower regions, the door burst open, reveiling Yugi and co. all jumping up and down with excitement awaiting there friends reaction. Joey looked around the room. there were balloons tied to the furniture, Streamers hanging from the cealing,  
and a huge stack of preasants on the coffee-table. The knife dropped to the floor, much to then relief of Seto. " so, are you happy?! " asked Seto.  
" extatic " Joey replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi giggled excitedly as he felt one of the babys kick his tiny child-ish hand. only 3 months untill he could spend countless hours   
playing wih the twins. though he did feel a tad bit jealous, he and Yami wanted children but they could'nt affored to adopt, with what little   
pay grampa got. but he was happy for Joey, none the less. he'd just have to get used to it. " So, Joey, what's it feel like to be a mother.........or...........father  
....or............parent. " Joey snorted with Laughter, along with every one else in the room. "...........um.............scary. just know one thing....."  
" what's that? " " i don't do diapers. "   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, on the other side of Domino, a man smirked to him self, his features sheilded by shadows as he watched Yugi and co. a slight pang of   
jealousy un-noticed in his ice-cold heart. he never got that attention, he never got that love, he always had to fend for him self. growing   
up, he discovered how cruel the world could be. // but soon, they'll feel the pain i felt, they'll expirience the torment, and soon,  
i will have my revenge, and Joey will be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: ( gasps ) who is this misterious stranger?!  
  
Fire: and what does he want with Joey?!  
  
Water: well, there's only one way to find out!  
  
Earth: like, R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! ^_^! 


	6. The dream

Disclaimer: -_- zzzzzzzz.............HUH?! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
  
Sun: hihi!!!!!!! welcome back!   
  
Fire: this chapter's alittle short, but it's just to hint you in on what's going on.  
  
Water: so don't kill us! ( hides behind Fire )  
  
Earth: so, any way, not much else to say, so let's go to the reviewes!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Seto Kaiba:  
  
thanks! glad you like it! we aim to please. and i'll tell you this: it's NOT an OC.  
  
Daisy: ( one of our fav. reviewers )  
  
( fire ) * revives MS * i'm sorry Daisy, but as much as i'd like to let you to kill him..........you can't.  
You'd spoil the plot!  
  
( MS ) * bows down to fire * OH, THANK YOU, GREAT GODDESS OF FIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
( fire )..............though you're more than welcome to kill him after the fic! just as long as i can use him for the sequal.  
  
( MS ) "O_O" ( gulps )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water: now, enough of our babbeling, here's the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, while Seto slept peacefully, dreaming of happy times that he was sure would come in a few months, Joey   
was haunted by a terrible vision. one so terrible that it had to be sent by the devil him self. it was perfectly clear, like it was happening right  
before his very eyes.  
************************* ( flash back ) ************************  
It was a clear, starrie night in the city of cairo, as Joey stood atop the palace balcony, gazing across the horizon, at the city that he and   
his lover would soon reign over. Of course, him being a slave, and his lover being a high preist, they did get a few odd looks, or rumors,   
but that did'nt matter. All that mattered was that they were together. Joey shivered, as a cool breeze tassoled his flaxen-colored hair.  
It being rather cold that night, he should've been smart enough to wair something warmer. It seemed his prayers were answered, as   
his lover, Seto, rapped a thin blanket around his shoulders, blocking the icy breeze. Joey looked up into Seto's loving colbalt eyes, and gave   
him a tired smile, wich was graciously returned. It was parodise. no cares in the world. But little did they know, that there was a stranger  
lurking in the shadows, ready to strike. and he did, But before Joey knew what was going on, the stranger had him pinned to the ground,  
a large rose high above his head. The Stranger readied the dagger, aiming right for his abdomen. And then.........  
************************( end flash back )*********************  
Joey sprung up in bed, heart racing, and face soaked with sweat. Of coarse, being the light sleeper that he was, Seto immediatly  
awoke due to the commotion. " hey,.........you ok? " Seto asked, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Joey took a minute to catch his breath,  
and soon realized that the whole thing was just a dream. " yeah,.........i'm fine. " That said, Joey lyed back down, and fell asleep in the protective arms of his lover.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire: yes, i know that sucked,   
  
Sun: but like we said, it's just to hint you off on what's goin on.  
  
Water: just remember, flames will be used to burn you at the stake!  
  
Earth: R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	7. VERY important!

( A/N: Ok!!!!!!!! new rule! we won't update untill we get one review for every new chapter.  
so, we are'nt updating untill we get a review for chap. 6.  
ok, it did kinda sucks, so you're more than welcome to give us a few pointers!!!!!!!!!!  
just please please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. kidnapped!

Disclaimer: * sighs * have'nt you gotten it through your head yet?! WE OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sun: * flaps around with wings from her haloween costume * LOOK! I'M A PIXIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: * snorts, then burst out lauhing *  
  
Sun: what's so funny?!  
  
Water: nothing, it's.....um........kinda.......  
  
Fire: gay  
  
Earth: yeah  
  
Sun: grrrrrrr........don't make me get my pixie ass on you......  
  
Fire: oooooooo......i'm scared.......  
  
Sun: yes i will, see watch! ( pokes fire in the eye with wand! )  
  
Fire: OW! DAMN IT!!!!! oooooh, you're gonna get it now!!!!!!!  
  
Water: ( holds back fire )  
  
Earth: let's go to the reviewes! fast!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy:   
  
( fire ) thanks for being the only one who loves us enough to review every chapter!  
  
( sun ) and for the gifts!!!!!!!!!! ( huggles plushie and sucks lolli pop )  
hehehehehehehehe.......mmmmmmmm.........sugar........................  
  
( fire ) yeah,......that too....  
  
Boe:  
  
( water ) thank you! sorry but the next few chapters are gonna get pretty sad.  
  
( earth ) grab your tissues!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( earth ) now that that's done with, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" master, should we really be doing this? " a shadowed figure asked as he jumped over the large fence.  
the other figure glanced at his minion, as if he were confused by the question. " you're not having second thoughts, are you? "  
the said figure asked, while reaching into his cloak. " n-no master, i was just......um.......making sure YOU were'nt either! "  
the figure sighed, and placed the item back into his cloak. " good!.......because if you were, i might of had to make some.......adjustments."  
said the figure, whilst refuring to the said item. " n-no m-master, i'm behind you a-all the way! "  
" good, now let's go " with that, the two figures headed towards the back of the Kaiba mansion, where an unsuspecting couple awaited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Joey both slept peacefully long after the nightmares had past, not in the least expecting something to happen.  
though they should of. for unbeknownst to them, two figures crept quietly out side of there very window.........or, maybe quietly is'nt the right   
word to use. " damnit, what the hell was that?! " asked the obviouse leader of the duo. " sorry boss, i-i tripped! " replied the dumbfounded assistant.  
The first figure peered through the large window, and to his relief, saw nothing more than the two sleeping figures. " you're damn lucky they're still   
asleep. " the leader said, while crawling through the window. " i'll grab Joey, and you keep Kaiba distracted. " ".......uh........ok, boss. "  
That said, the leader slowly walked up to the bed, followed by his hooded side kick. " now, on 3.......1...........2..........3!!!!!! "  
they both said in unison, while pouncing on there new captives. Joey's eyes popped open, after realizing he was being held back, and attempted to scream, only to have his mouth covered by a damp cloth. He kicked and struggled as much as he could, but in every attempt to free himself, he only   
got weaker and weaker, finding himself slipping into unconcieseness. // damn it! that cloth was damped in........//  
before he could get in his last sentence, Joey passed out into the strangere's arms. Mean while, Seto watched in horror, as his young lover  
fell into an unconciese state, though he could do nothing do to the exceptionally large man holing him back, and the equally large hand covering his mouth. even if it was useless, Seto tried with all his might to get to the unconciese blonde, but just as he thought, was to no avail.  
finally getting sick of his captives useless struggles, the man rose a hand high above his head, and aimed for a certain spot. After succesfully hitting his target, Seto colapsed on the bedroom floor. " now lets get out of here before the cops come! " with that, the two figures jumped out the window, and headed to a place unknown to the suburben part of Domino.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Mokuba ( 1 ) happily skipped into the kitchen, where his not-so-happy brother awaited.  
" morning nii-sama!.........what's wrong? " Kaiba looked down at his younger, more naive brother and tried his best to smile.  
" where's Joey? " Mokuba asked, having no clue of last nights events. " he's gone " "..........Nani? " Mokuba asked, confused by his brother's statement  
" he's gone. last night some one........took him. " Kaiba replied, colbalt eyes now lined with tears. " NANI!? i gotta go call yugi! "  
Kaiba's eyes nearly shot out of his head after hearing his ex-enemy's name. " WHAT?! no, mokuba, you can't! i-"  
but before Kaiba could finish his sentence, Mokuba raced off to call the young dulist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi and co. raced down the street toward the Kaiba mansion, after getting a phone call by a VERY hysterical Mokuba. he could'nt believe what he heard.  
Joey had been kidnapped?! who would want to do that?! that and hundreds of other questions had gone through his mind, as well as the minds of he and   
Joey's friends. it's not like he had any known enemys, every one loved him. Little did he know that that was the very reason why he was kidnapped.  
some one secretly wanted him all for his self. even if he had to kill to get his way. that included killing Joey, if it came down to it.  
of course if he did that, not even he could have him that way, but if he could'nt have him, then no one could. that's the way he saw it.   
sort of greedy, is'nt it? oh, but Joey was the greedy one, not him. or at least he WAS being greedy, but that was a long time ago. we'll get into that later.  
finally reaching the Kaiba mansion, Yugi and Yami skidded to a halt. they walked up to the door, and impationtly rang the large door bell.  
not long after, a very tired looking Seto came tothe door, eyes puffy, and cheeks still stained with tears. Yugi ignored that though, and quickely got  
to the point. " we came as soon as we heard. what happened? where did it happen? when-" before he could finish, Yami placed a gentle   
hand on his shouler, silently asking him to calm down. " can you show us where this happened?" Seto nodded, wordlessly comfirming  
his answer, then took them up towards there room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto, Yami and yugi carefully searched through the large room, looking for any clues what so ever on where the strangers had taken there  
blonde friend, but so far to no avail. they were just too carefull, and had obviously done this before. yugi groaned in disapointment. he'd tried and tried, but still could find nothing on his friends where abouts. untill........ "hey guys, look at this!" Yugi cried excidedly, while waving the small peice of paper  
in Yamis face. "it looks like directions." yami stated. Seto peered over yami's shoulder, only to find that his statment was true. "apperently, this person wants us to follow." seto stated, as yami apsentmindedly nodded. "yes, but we can't. it could be dangerous." Seto payed no mind to yami's protest,  
and hurridly shoved them out the door. "there's no time to worry, we've gotta find him, before it's too late!" Seto gave his driver the directions, and sped  
off to save his blonde boyfriend, unaware of the dangors that awaited them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after atleast 2 hours of driving, the limo finally pulled up to what looked like a run-down shack. bourds were missing, holes in the roof,   
cats in the ally, but worst of all was the smell. it smelled like a combonation of rotten eggs, brim stone, and dead animals.  
there was no way Joey, HIS Joey could be here. Seto shook the question out of his mind as he felt a slight tug on his shirt. He looked down  
and met the intense gaze of a very frightened Yugi. "are you sure we're in the right place?" Yugi asked, silently praying that it was'nt.  
"that's where the directions led us" Yugi looked even more terrified before, when he heard a painfull cry coming from the building.  
"That sounds like Joey!" Seto said, fear and anguish evedent in his voice, but before he could run in and save his love, he felt the floor   
give way, and Seto found himself falling in what seemed like a trap door. He fell hard and fast down what seamed like at least 30ft,  
untill finally he landed on the cold stone ground, bouncing a bit, then landing with a thud. Seto groaned a bit, then once he regained his vision, came face to face with......"MALIK?!?!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fire: oooooooh........big shocker there........( not )  
  
Water: they all should have guessed by now that it was Malik.....  
  
Sun: he IS one of the main bad guys in the show! DUH!  
  
Earth: NE way, R&R! Oh and happy easter!  
  
Sun: * hops around dressed like the easter bunny *  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	9. the story of my life

Disclaimer: when the world stops spinning, we'll own it.  
  
Sun: HI-YA!!!!!!!!!!!! welcome back! sorry it took so long.  
  
Fire: it was your fault!  
  
Sun: i could'nt help it if i got sick! i had a fever and could hardely breath, and you expected me to update?!  
  
Fire:.................................................................yes.  
  
Sun: "O_O"............well, i could'nt!  
  
Earth: there, there, sunny-chan! she's just mad cause she aint gettin any. ( wink wink )  
  
Fire: "O_O" I GET PLENTY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!! I'M A REGULAR BABE!  
  
Water: ( mmumbles ) more like a regular hoe......  
  
Fire: HUH?!  
  
Water: ( sighs ) lets go to the reviewes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you:  
Daisy, Wind walker, Lena, Mya, Kay and hazelnut a.k.a Lia-chan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisy:   
that's for us to know, and for you to find out! which you will in this chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sun: by the way, Lena is our friend in real life, so that's why she reviewed so much. LOVE YA, LENA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: now, on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MALIK?!" Malik sighed at the pathetic CEO. " who did you expect, the easter bunny?!"  
Seto ignored the snooty egyptian, and got right down to the point. " where's Joey?!"  
" that's for me to know and for you to find out! " Malik replied, while tapping his chin.   
" but if you really want to know........." " TELL ME!!!!!!!" " hmmmmmmmm........all right! i'll tell you. come with me. "  
that said, Malik offered a tanned hand, and pulled the young CEO to his feet. Seto proceeded to follow the flaxen haired   
egyption, all the while tracing every step he took, as not to get lost. Finally they came to a dark and dusty chamber   
room, which was obviously Maliks. it was every thing but a simple room. the walls were painted a crimson color,  
along with the ceiling, the Carpet was a deep maroon, with a long rug that led to a very large king sized bed.  
the bed was decorated with dark blue, red, and purple curtains, a large red comforter, and all sorts of pillows.  
not to mention the many red and purple candles that surounded it. he had to give him credit. it was a very beautiful  
room, espeically the bed. but it was what's inside the bed that shocked him. there, lying on the bed, was his puppy.  
sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened. though his clothes were replaced with a set of white egyptian robes,  
lined with golden silk. around his neck was what looked like ishizu's millenium necklace, and black ink was traced along his eyes. Malik had to have been apsolutly obsessed. though he appered to be ok, not a scratch on him. Seto shook that thought out of his head, and swiftly pulled Malik so close to him that there noses were touching. "what did you do to him?"  
Seto asked, in a surprisingly calm voice. Malik only shook his head, knowing he was upseting the CEO, and getting quite a kick out of it." i did'nt do any thing to harm him. as you can see, is perfectly alright. i just gave him a little make over.  
i think it looks quite good, don't you think?" Seto blinked a few times at the statement.it "did" actually look pretty good.  
before he took the thought any farther, Seto shook the boy in grasp, so hard he heard his neck pop. and it sounded like it hurt too. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HIM HERE, AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED?!"  
" well, i thought he'd be more comfortable. the floor is rather hard, and i did'nt think he'd like that too much."  
Seto sighed." then why did you kidnapp him in the first-" Seto stopped mid-sentence when he heard stiring in the bed.  
He looked over, only to discover that his blonde puppy was awake. he watched as Joey streched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his honey-colored eyes, completely un-aware of his surroundings, untill he felt something cold and wet.  
Joey looked down at his hand, and immediatly noticed what looked like an ink blot. Seeing that, he looked around, and   
noticed that he was'nt in his bed, let alone his house. he looked in front of him, and saw the strangest sight of his life.  
Seto had Malik pinned to the ground, with one leg straddeling each side of his body, with a sweaty and panting Malik, probably from the shock of Seto tackeling him. ".......um.........What's going on?..........and what am i wairing?"  
Joey asked in a calm and normal voice. "........uh.........Joey, it's not what you think! Malik used his rod to take you,  
while i watched the whole thing last night." ( A/N: i never get sick of those rod Jokes. ^_~ ) "......um........Maybe i better go........" " WAIT! don't! i mean,.....um........" Malik Chuckled at the sight before him. he'd planned on kidnapping Joey,   
and keeping him for himself, but it looks like Seto was doing his work for him. Seto gave up on explaining him self,  
an immediatly rushed to Joey's side. " Joey! are you OK?" Seto asked, while taking Joey's small hand in his own.  
"yes......i'm fine........" Seto let out a sigh of relief. " Now, Malik, explain your self! what do you want with Joey?"  
Malik chuckled. he knew he'd have to explain it eventually. " it all started 5000 years ago....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Malik's P.O.V. )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you were born, your parents were very poor. they could raise little money on farming, so Raising a child was out of the question. They tried there hardest to keep you, but when you were 6, your mother gave birth to a baby girl. Of course could hardely take care of one child, let alone two. so They sold you and your sister to a slave trader named Rashid. There you met me. i was Rashid's bed slave untill you came along. But after nights of endless screaming, i began to feel sorry for you.  
Thinking you were too innocent and fragile to go threw what i did, i took you under my wing. One night, i decided to run away, but you made me an offer i could'nt refuse. You offered your Mind, Body, heart and soul to me, if i'd only take you with  
me.what i delightfull offer it was too. we spent countless nights of love making, stealing our way threw life, and Never   
going to the same place twice. untill we finally came to cairo. we were planning on paying the Pharoe a visit, but once you caught sight of his lovely high preist, you had other things in mind. you betrayed me that night, and i watched the whole thing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Flash Back )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i watched in horror from behind a large vase, as you and that damned high preist stood atop the palace balcony.  
i could'nt believe it. i had snucken into his chambers, only to discover you. and he had his arms around you.  
If i had'nt seen it with my own eyes, i would'nt believe it. i'd trusted you. i'd told you every thing. i had saved you from that horrid slave trader. Thinking back on the times we shared together, i felt tears threaten to spill from eyes. i had to do something, but what? my question was answered as he leaned in for a kiss, and i accidently knocked over the vase, successfully shattering it all over the palace floor. You turn around, eyes widening in shock. i guess you did'nt expect me to catch you. "what the hell are you doing here?!" you spitt at me. "my, my, Joey. is that how you greet an old friend?"  
"Joey, you know him?" you look away from me nervously, and glare at the floor. " after all i've done for you, this is how you thank me?!" still, you do nothing, but Seto wrapps a comforting arm around you. " i don't know who you are, but please leave us be. " I don't know how to come back from that one, so i quickly change the subject." packing on alittle weight, are we?"  
The preist tightens his hold on you, as if protecting you from me." We're expecting a child." I knew he would say that. you   
never were all that heavy, and even in your current condition, you still are'nt. " oh really." i slowly walk up to you and the preist." suppose something were to...........happen." i say, while taking your chin in my hand, and gaze into your lovely honey colored eyes. " where are you getting that?" askes Seto. "oh, no where. just there is the slight chance that he could get hurt." You and Seto both glare at me, as if challenging me to do something, and i do. i pull out my millenium rod,   
and cut a nice clean sweep across your abdomen. with that, i release your chin from my grasp and walk away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( end flash back, normal POV )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"and that's what happened. you betrayed me, and i got ultimate revenge. " Joey and Seto's eyes widened with fear and shock after hearing the rather disturbing story." why would you do something like that?" asks Seto. "he desereved it.  
that should've been my child he was carrying, not yours. i taught him every thing he knew, i took care of him,   
and i loved him. and how does he repay me?! by getting him self knocked up. that' how." "but we were in love."  
Seto Replied. "well, so was i, but he did'nt care. if it were'nt for me, he would've been screwed by that slave trader every night, untill he bled to death. i should've left you there. why did i ever trust you? you were nothing but a whore."  
"that's not true." Seto said, while pulling the pregnant blonde into his arms." oh, yes it was. and he still is."  
Seto Glared at Malik for daring to insult his puppy. "well, that was then, and this is now." Malik's lips curved into a proud smirk. "oh but you're wrong. have'nt you ever heard, history repeats its self?" said Malik, while walking up to the couple.  
Seto pulled Joey closer to him, but it was no use. he soon found him self flying across the room, and pinned to the wall,  
no doubt under the controll of the millenium rod. Once he was sure that Seto could'nt move, Malik raced toward Joey, and   
cut a nice clean sweep across his abdomen before he had time to defend him self. "if i can't have you, then no one can."  
was all he said before realising Seto, not bothering to leave the room. Seto raced over to his blonde lover before he could hit the ground, along with Yami and Yugi, who had obviously found the trap door. Yami forcefully pushed Yugi into his soul room, ( feeling he was too innocent to see this ) and rushed over to Joey's side. " Kaiba, i can't feel the babys. "  
Joey said, voice full of panic. Yami leaned over to observe the wound, and discovered it to be pretty deep. he shot his hand straight out into Malik's direction, the sennen eye glowing brightly on his fore-head, and before any one knew what was going on, Malik's body dropped limp on the floor. He looked back down on the injured blonde, then the blood that was beginning to pull around him. "hang on, we'll get you to a hospital."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sun: * sniffle * WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Water: oh, don't worry, we won't kill him!  
  
Sun: y-you won't?  
  
Fire: Yet.  
  
Sun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh wait a sec..........i'm the one writing the story, so if i don't want him to die, he does'nt have to!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Earth: DUH! any way, tell us what you think! i personally like this chapter alot. R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	10. welcome to the world

Disclaimer: you get the point.  
  
Sun: welcome back people!   
  
Water: this chapter's kinda boring,   
mostly just Seto musing over his feelings while Joey's in the hospital.  
  
Earth: but we get to find out what happens to Joey and the babies!  
  
Fire: yep! by the way, we forgot to mention in the beginning that this is a song fic to:   
Leann rime's "how do i live"  
and the corrs "when the stars go blue".  
  
Earth: two of my personal favorites!  
  
Sun: not much else to say, so lets go to the reviewes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MandyL:  
  
that's ok! we've got most of the plot worked out any way  
  
Daisy:  
  
( sends you to the shadow realm where Malik is chained to a wall )   
there! now you can torture him all you want,  
and he'll never die! have fun!  
  
Mavelus:  
  
thanks! it was really hard coming up with a plot  
  
Kay:  
  
( pats back ) there there. there's still more fic to come, so you never know!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{ song lyrics }  
// thoughts //  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: thank you to all who reviewed, now on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~( Seto's P.O.V )~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the driver drove as fast as he could towards the Kaiba mansion,   
as i held the whimpering blonde in my arms.  
He had refused to go to the hospital,   
what with his oh-so-annoying docter phobia, so i called in my personal   
docter.( no, not Bakura ) Though it would'nt be very fun for the maids,   
cleaning the blood out of the carpet, but i was'nt   
worried about that. i was'nt worried about that at all.   
at the moment, all that mattered was that Joey and the babies   
were safe. but as i watched more   
and more blood drip down onto my italian leather seats, that idea was slipping   
farther and farther away.   
i had a gut feeling that something bad would happen to either Joey or the babies,   
and i prayed to god i was wrong.   
it had shocked me at first, but the more i spent time with Joey and my two daughters,   
the more excited i became. i was really looking forward to being a father.   
the changing diapers, feeding, and of course the two of them screaming for there daddy,   
and we would'nt know which one they were calling for. i wanted it all.   
but it was beginning to look like i could'nt have it.   
i looked down into Joey's teary mahogany eyes, and i could tell i was losing him.   
if we did'nt get there  
fast it would be too late. lucky for us, we finally arived at the kaiba mansion,   
but before we could reach the drive way, i leapt out of the car,   
and ran inside carrying the dying blonde with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside, i was immediatly met by the docter,   
who nearly fainted over Joey's condition.  
i had told him it was an emergency, but not this big of one.   
Just that there had been an accident, and i needed him to meet   
me at home. once he was over his state of shock,   
i shoved Joey in his arms, and he took him into my personal examining   
room. not long after, there was a knock ( more like a pound ) on the door.   
i got up to open it, but as soon as my hand touched the knob,   
i was litterally trampled by Yugi and his friends.   
" WHERE'S JOEY?! IS HE OK?!" Yugi asked frantically.  
i closed my eyes and pinched the brigh of my nose as if to relieve stress.   
"he's in the examining room with my docter. they should'nt be long."   
that said, i ushered Yugi and co. to have a seat, and then took one for my self.   
i felt yami's hand rest on my shoulder blades, and i began to relax a bit.   
I was getting too attached to them, even that friendship ranting brat Tea.  
but i had to wonder. did they like me for me, or did they just put up with me for Joey?  
if Joey died, would i go back to the cold heart-less man i once was?  
i was'nt worried for me though. or at least i should'nt be. the love of my life  
was lying on hid death bed and all i could think about was my personal well being.  
that's when i knew that even if Joey did survive, he deserved better. i knew he would leave me,  
maybe i even hoped he would. but right now, i was just going to make sure he was ok.  
once that was established, i looked over my shoulder, to come face to face with my very worried looking docter.  
i started to get up, but Tristan pulled me back down. probably to keep me from attacking him.  
"is he ok?" Yami asked, in his normal calm and steady voice. The docter sighed, while taking   
off his glasses and rubbing his temples. "The babies apear to be fine. no harm done, surprisingly, but the wound is very   
deep and he's lost alot of blood. There's a 50% chance that he won't make it, and the risks will increase if   
we don't get the babies out as soon as possible. i need you to sighn here for an emergency C-section. "  
i did as i was told taking the pen with shaky hands, and sighned my name on the bottom of the page.  
"good. now, the next 24 hours are critical, so we'll know in the morning." i thanked the man, and shook his hand before   
the Docter went back into the small room.   
  
{ How do i, get through one night with out you,   
if i had to live with out you, what kind of life would that be?}  
  
I sat back down on the large couch, and dropped my head into my hands. This was beginning to be too  
much. i'm starting to think it would be easier if i knew Joey was going to die, but instead i have to wait and find out.  
of course there's a good part. at least i know there's a chance that he'll live, and the babies are fine. that's good.  
no, that's great, just i don't think i could raise them by my self. i don't want them to be like me. If Joey helped me, they   
might turn out to be more like him. The happy go lucky, allways fun to be around Joey. My puppy.  
My perfect, wonderful, goofy puppy. a bit of an air head sometimes, but that just makes me love him even more.  
unlike me, the cold heart-less man that seems to care for nothing but his money and himself. of course deep down inside,  
i'm not really like that, but people see me that way, and i don't want them to see my girls that way.  
  
{ oh i, baby i don't know what i would do.   
i'd be lost if i lost you.  
if you ever leave, baby you would take away every   
thing good in my life, and tell me now }  
  
I glance over at Joey's friends, and look them over one by one. That Tea girl was crying into Tristan's shoulder, while  
he held back his own tears, Yugi and Ryou were both sniffling and whimpering, but not balling like Tea, and there Yamis  
just sort of sat there, no emotion in there eyes. of course that's how they allways looked. it did'nt really offened me.  
and finally, my self. i was'nt crying, even though i should be, but i did'nt really feel like it. i just felt.....empty. if any thing, i   
was angry. i was angry at my self, angry at Malik , angry at Yugi and his friends, i was even angry at Joey, though i knew  
it was'nt his fault. None of this was his fault. all Joey did was get him self alittle mixed up in a bad situation.  
  
{ How do i live with out you? i want to know.   
How do i breath with out you? if you ever go.  
How do i ever, ever survive? how do i, oh how do i, oh how do i live? }  
  
I felt tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, and for a second i thought i was just imagining things. was i crying?  
i wiped the tear with the back of my hand and looked at it. yep, i was crying. for the first time in 12 years i was crying.  
over what used to be my mortal enemy. who would've thought of that? i know i did'nt. i also did'nt expect this to be what   
might be the last 24 hours of his life, and he was spending them giving life to my children. great, now i felt guilty.  
REALLY guilty. like this was all my fault. how did i even know what guilt was? i had never waisted such an emotion on   
any one. well, untill now that is.   
  
{ With out you, there'd be no sun in my sky.   
there would be no love in my life. there'd  
be no world left for me, and, i need you in my arms,  
need you to hold. you're my world, my heart, my soul.  
if you ever leave, baby you would take away every thing,   
need you with me. Baby don't you know that you're  
every thing, good in my life. and tell me now. }  
  
I pushed back all my guilt as i heard what sounded like crying, and soon saw the docter come   
threw the large oak double doors and walk towards me.maybe he had good news.   
Then i looked at what he was holding. there in his arms were my two baby girls.  
My eyes light up with joy as i got a better look at them. they were beautiful. each of them had thick golden hair,  
much like my puppys, crystal blue eyes that resembeld my own, and of course Joey's trade mark smile.  
( A/N: sorry Daisy, but i decided i wanted them to be identical. )They were each dressed in the matching pink poofy dresses  
that i bought them ,and there hair was tied over to the side with a tiny pink bow.They were'nt crying any more,   
( probably got that over with ) and almost seemed like they were smiling, Like they allready knew who i was. if they did'nt,  
they'd find out soon.i walked over to the docter, and he handed me one of the girls, and the other to.......BAKURA?!  
was the docter that stupid?! i watched in awe and laughter as the baby poked Bakura smack in the eye, and i knew she'd  
be just like Joey. i felt something pull on my shirt, and i realized that i had almost forgotten i had a baby in my arms.  
i smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Joey's Smile. or more like grin. i smirked, and placed a kiss on her nose,  
causing her to go into fits of giggles. i looked over at my other daughter, as she giggled like a maniac while tugging  
on Bakura's hair, causing the tomb robber to snarl and growl. "grrrrr.....WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DO YOU LIKE  
ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME?!" she cocked her head to the side, and studied Bakura's angry features, then to every  
one's surprise, she began to laugh. // i guess Bakura's finally met his match.// My thought was interupted when the docter   
cleared his throat. " joey's asleep, but you can see him if you like. " i nodded, handed the other baby to Yugi, and walked to   
my room, where Joey was currently resting.  
  
{ How do i live with out you?   
i want to know. how do i breath  
with out you? if you ever go.   
how do i ever, ever survive?  
how d i, how do i, oh how do i live?  
how do i live? }  
  
i quietly crept into my room, as not to wake the sleeping blonde, and sat down on the foot of the bed. he looked alot smaller  
aound the waist now that he had gone threw the surgery, Maybe even smaller than he was before he got pregnant.  
though tht was very unlikely. his features were surprisingly calm, and he did'nt look like he was in pain. that was good.  
as much as i hate to say it, if Joey wa going to die ( which he migh not ) then i was going to make sure he would die  
in peace. i guess i would find out in the morning. // hmmm...speaking of morning, i wonder what time it is //  
i looked over at the small alarm clock, which currently read: 4:25 a.m. and i was'nt tired at all. as if in disagreement,  
i found my self unable to resist the urge to yawn. i lied my head across Joey's lap, and soon found myself drifting off   
to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i was awoken by that damned sun shining threw my window, squinted over to the alarm clock, which now read: 2:31 p.m.  
i had slept that late?.......wait a sec......then that would mean, Joey's either awake or-no. i won't use thoughs two   
words in the same sentence. i looked up at what was supposed to be my sleeping puppy, but instead came face to face  
with two large honey colored eyes. i was in shock. Joey was alive? i sat all the way up, and Joey smiled warmly at me.  
that's when i knew i was'nt dreaming. Joey was alive and well. once again, i felt tears slide down my cheeks, only this time  
they were tears of joy. before i knew what i was doing, i pulled him into a tight embrace, causing him to whimper in pain.  
i looked down at him, and i realized he was still alittle tender, so i loosened the hug, but still kept him cradeled in my arms.  
we sat there ike that, me crying into his shoulder. and him simply resting his chin in the crook of my neck, untill  
we heard a knock on the door frame, interupting our perfect moment. i secretly glared at who ever it was, and cursed under  
my breath. i hesitated for a moment, but decided to release Joey, and look over my shoulder to see my docter, Yugi,  
and his friends. Yugi handed me the babies, and not a second later, Joey was trampled to the bed and smothered  
in hugs and kisses. The docter pulled out a clip-bourd and a pen, and handed them to me. " sighn there names at the   
bottom." i thought for a moment, and then realized that we had'nt thought of any. "hey, Joey, what do you wanna name the   
girls?" " I DON'T CARE, JUST GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!! " came Joey's muffled cry. i shrugged, and wrote down the names:  
Emily Nichole Kaiba, and Elizabeth Marie Kaiba. i had decided to name them after both of our mothers. ( my birth mother,  
not the foster parent ) i'm sure Joey would'nt mind. i handed the clip-bourd back to the docter, and began to pry Joey's  
friends off, one by one. that done, i placed elizabeth in Joey's unsuspecting arms. after finally noticing Someone was poking  
him in the arm, Joey looked down at his infant daughter, eyes nearly popping out of his head. i smirked and wrapped my  
free arm around his shoulder. " Joey, meet elizabeth. and elizbeth, meet your daddy! ermm...your other Daddy."  
i could've sworn Joey would've said something by now, but instead he just sat there, too shocked to even move.  
" so are you happy?" "extatic." i gave emily to Tristan, and Tea took elizabeth. that done, i reached into my pocket,  
and pulled out a small velvet box." Joey" i popped the box open, revealing a silver wedding band, with several small  
diamonds incrested in it. " will you marry me?" Joey's eyes were even wider, if that was possible as i took his hand in mine.  
i gazed into his honey eyes, which were all ready sparkeling with tears. " yes. i will." " y-you will?" Joey nodded his head,   
and i practically through my self into his arms. Joey sniffled and hiccuped a bit, burrying him self in the crook of my neck,  
and i slowly placed the wedding ring on his exceptionally small finger. we sat there for a moment, untill i heard very light  
snoring. i looked over and found that Joey was asleep. i just declared my love to him and he fell asleep.  
not that i'm offended, after all, he should be quite exausted, but that's sort of an odd time to take a nap.  
i shook the thought out of my head, placed Joey under the covers, and ushered for every one to go back into the living room,  
grabbing my two daughters along the way. i glanced back over at the sleeping beauty. "sleep well, my puppy."  
that said, i flipped off the light and shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOEY'S OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Water: AND THE BABIES!!!!!! DON'T FORGET THE BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: WAIT! don't stop reading yet, there's still one last chapter!!!!!!!   
  
Earth: so untill then, R&R!   
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	11. The wedding

Disclaimer: .......................................................  
  
Thank you: Aku-no-hime, kay, Daisy, and Lena. Finally, the last chapter. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*co-written by lena*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( seto's P.O.V. ) ( 2 years later )  
  
i sighed as i straightened my black cashmie're' tuxedo jacket, glanced over my self once again and sat down nerverously on the large bed, taking my seat between Yami and Mokuba. i was nervous...i was really nervous. i felt like i was going to pass out right there in the aile. now that would be an embarrassment of a life time! i dont think i've ever been this nervous in my entire life. thats pretty surprising considering my profession... what with buisness meetings, job interviews, and of course school, but no, never once did those bother me, but here i am quaking in my...umm.....high heels. and i have a good reason! this is one of the biggest days of my life and im fretting over why im nervous...... OH god im so nervous!!!!!!!!!!! ( lol ).. ok, deep breath. everythings going to be fine. soo this will all be over and joey and i will be husband and.....errmm....husband. speaking of which....where in the hell is he?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Joey's P.O.V. )  
  
i sat quietly and patiently as Mai frantically powdered my face. yeah right. me be patient? no. me be quiet? hell no. more like me whining at the top of my lungs and glancing at the clock every other second. ok, so maybe this is a once in a life time thing and i shouldnt be nervous, i should be happy but -- im not. well i am happy, just scared out of my mind! i sighed, shoving all traces of fear down into the giant lump in my throat. for the hundredth time that night i examined my cherry red cheeks in the large mirror " I AM STILL RED!?!!!! , i said while letting out a loud whining groan. " calm down. i am making u as white as i can" , once again, i let out a slightly depressed sigh and looked around the room. Mai was working on my face, Yugi was sitting on the bed and Tristan was -- not here!? " wheres Tristan?" , "hes watching the girls. he couldnt drag them in here." being a little scared of what they would do to him, i stood up and began walking out of the room. " im gonna go check on them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once there, i nearly fell down laughing at the sight before me! the radio was blareing barbie dance rythm; nail polish was everywhere, and....and there was Tristan strapped down to the bed; wearing a pretty pink tu-tu and a matching pink bow in his hair!!!! and the worst part was Emmy and Bethie were each caking his toe nails in bright neaon pink nail polish. " daddy,,,,Tristan pretty!"...." no sweetie....you made Tristan gay..." ( lmao ) i sad getting andan icy glare from Tristan. i only smirked while hiking Emmy on my left hip and grabbing Bethies hand. leading us out of the room.."its time for you two to get ready..." i said, ignoring the girls whines of protest. with that, we took our leave, leaving behind a rather pretty looking Tristan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( normal P.O.V. )  
  
Joey let out a frustrated sigh as he once again attempted to scrub the pink nail polish off the other blonde, only earning himself a splash in the face! this was goingno where. the wedding was in 3 hours, and he was still trying to get everyone ready, inculding himself. " come on! be a good girl for daddy!".. the twins glanced at each other...then back at joey..."NOPE!".....the egor and the excited tone in his voice soon turned into a frustrated growel AS ( ONCE AGAIN ) he got splashed in the face. Emmy went to once again splashing in the large tub, but a brilliantly evil idea came to mind. whispering in her sisters ear. bethie soon agreed. "okies daddy...we be good!" "you will?!"... they nodded, there two curly blonde heads in unision. "yup!" "good". joey got up to fetch the shampoo, but the second he left, the girls hopped out of the tub ignoring the fact that they lacked clothing! " what the?!.. hey come back here!!!!" despite there fathers order, Emmy and Bethie continued running down the long hallway. "grrrrrr....come on! this isnt fair!" Emmy and Bethie were just about to make it to the door when, they each felt a strong arm wrap around their waists, stoppig them dead in their tracks. Bethie looked up. basped. then tapped Emma on the shoulder causing her to gasp as well. they were each looking into the eyes of none other than Seto Kaiba with a smirking joey in the background "busted" seto said, while handing Bethie to joey. thats done, joey handed him a towel, and began to dry the little girl. " now theres only 2 1/2 hours till the wedding starts, so be good and get ready." each of them nodded their heads and followed joey into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey smiled happily at the 2 girls as they each came out of the dressing room. they were each dressed in the cutest white and pink dresses with matching leggings, there 2 curly blonde hair was tied up into a pretty pink bow, and there on their feet was the cutes little white heels. they obviously didnt like it to much. Emmy was stomping her feet uncomfortably and Bethie was tugging at the hem of her dress. joeys smile turned into a frown. did they have any idea how much money he spent on those dresses?1 obviously not! Bethie asked through gritted teeth " yes, now come on, is it time for the wedding?"  
  
* dancing where the stars go blue  
dancing where the evening fell  
dancing in your wooden shoes  
in a wedding gown*  
  
Seto watched on nervously as everyone tool their seats. and when he said everyone, he meant everyone. Joeys parents and his little sister were here, all of his friends were there, his balls sack excuse for employees were there, and of course the press had frount row seats. this was going to be a hell of a day.  
  
*dancing out on 7th st.  
dancing through the underground  
dancing little marionettw  
are you happy now?*  
  
Joey gulped as he watched the twins walk down the aisle, tossing flowers and gretting people along the way. they didnt seem nervous or shy at all. they probably just wanted to get it over with. of course, so did he. he looked over his to his side at his friends and family. his mom and dad and sister were a bit teary eyed, but other than that they looked alright and his father was still in prision...so he couldnt be there. that sucked. trying not to bring up tragic memories, joey suddenly found his feet to be very interesting.  
  
*where do you go when you're lonely?  
where do you go when you're reblue?  
where do u go when you are lonrly  
ill follow you, when the stars go blue*  
  
Seto sighed once again. then gulped nervously. this was it. after Emmy and Bethie got up here, he'd be forced to choose rather or not to marry joey or not. of course he knew the answer to that! he wouldnt of asked him if he didnt want to marry him.  
  
*blue, when the stars go blue  
blue, when the stars go blue  
blue ,when the stars go blue*  
  
a few moments later, Emmy and Bethie reached the end of the long aisle, so with one last deep breath, Joey stepped   
down the large stair case, where he was immediatly met by Seto's father who linked hisarm in his own and began walking   
down the long red carpet. Joey looked up into his laughing blue eyes, which were met by his own brown ones, and smiled nervously. Mr.Kaiba only chuckled benieth his bushy brown mustache. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Joey's  
forehead. "you nervous?" Joey only shakely nodded. "don't be." Wow, that was logical. it sounded more like a demand then   
advise, but he took it any way and put on a very fake smile.   
  
*laughin with your pretty mouth  
laughin with your broken eyes  
laughin with your lover's tongue  
in a lullaby*  
  
Mr.Kaiba released Joey's arm as his son came into view, and took his spot off to the side. Once his father was gone,   
Seto took Joey's hands in his own, and nodded at the preacher, signaling him to begin. The preacher read a few "we are gathered heres" and a couple "do you takes" and it was finally almost over. He cleared his throat, and turned to the audience. "if any one has any objections to why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Tristan raised his hand, but the preacher interupted before he could speak." every one except for the fag in the dress."  
Tristan glared at the holy man but resisted the urge to lunge at him."hey, man, this is a tu-tu, not a dress!"  
"what ever. now any one else?" every one shook there heads, so the Preacher continued. Giving Seto his permission to kiss   
him, Seto pulled Joey into a long heated kiss. it was a bit too sexual, but hey. you could'nt blame him. unfortunatly, his lungs lacked air, so he had to pull away from his blonde husband.   
  
*where do you go when you're lonely?   
where do you go when you're blue?  
where do you go when you're lonely, i'll   
follow you, when the stars go blue.*  
  
( Seto's P.O.V. )  
  
After the wedding, i scooped Joey into my arms bridal style, and carried him into the large resturant where our friends and family awaited. once inside, my personal chef placed our exceptionally large wedding cake on to the table.  
i carefully sliced the cake, and mad the worst mistake of my life, by giving the girls first dibs, because the next thing i knew, two peices of cake were smashed on either sides of my face. i sighed. wow, this was fun. i was planning on taking Joey back to our room ( wink wink ) but it looks like i'd be in the shower instead. hmmmmmm.......oh well! i'm sure Joey would   
enjoy a nice......hot.......steamy....bath. Joey slapped me out of my thoughts, just to take the liberty of letting me know that i was about to be trampled by various reporters. so i did the only thing i could do. i grabbed Joey and the girls and ran.   
yep! my life was going to be very interesting from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* sniffle * well, that's it! but don't worry, i'm working on a new fic as we speak! so, any way, R&R! 


End file.
